


Once I was 7 years old.

by BeautifulMistake3



Series: GMW Songfics [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 7 Years, Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: Song fic that incorporates the song 7 Years into Maya and Josh's relationship.Short drabble that I wrote in class.:)





	

_Once I was seven years old, my mama told me, "Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

"This is Maya, Riley's best friend." Topanga introduced the two.

He noticed that she had no fear. 

They played together the rest of the day.

 

_Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me, "Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."_

"One day I'm going to marry your uncle. He's cute." Josh overheard Maya talking to Riley.

At this time he wasn't interested in girls though.

 

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely._

"I like you too, and I never want you to not be in life." Josh told Maya at the Ski Lodge.

Then later told her, "I'll play the long game."

 

_Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

_We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming._

Josh looked over at his wonderful wife, Maya, and just thought about how happy he is. The only thing his life is missing is children. 

Little did either of them know, Maya was pregnant. 

 

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

_Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one_

_I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

_I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month_

"Josh! All the kids and grandkids are coming up next week." His lovely wife told him, excitedly. 

He smiles and thinks about how perfect life is. 


End file.
